


Destiel Costume Party

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a date in order to get into a costume party and catch a demon. It can't be Sam because he's afraid of clowns, claiming Bobby as his date would just be weird, so that only leave poor little Castiel... but he doesn't quite get that they're only pretending to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Costume Party

Castiel gave Dean a pondering look as the hunter repositioned the wings he had bought from the nearby costume store for himself and smirked at his reflection in the mirror seeming pleased with his work.

“I don’t understand Dean. How is you dressing as an unorthodox version of one of my siblings going to help us find the demon that has been killing around this area? And how does my wearing this… uh, whatever you wish to refer to this style of clothing as, help in the process?” Castiel asked pulling at the black leather jacket and matching pants Dean had forced him to wear. Turning from the mirror Dean gave Cas an appraising look before walking over and ruffling the angel’s hair. Then seeming pleased with his work gave Cas a smile.

“Firstly the demon likes to kill at parties and the next big shin-dig is a costume party at that blond cheerleader’s place. Secondly you know how Sam feels about clowns and there’s sure to be at least one kid who goes there in a clown get up. Lastly it’s a couple’s only party so I can’t go alone. Here you need to wear these too.” Dean explained before grabbing a pair of demon horns and sticking them onto Castiel’s now mussed hair causing the angel to sigh as Dean once again examined him before nodding.

“Fine, though I still think it would be easier if I simply went in myself and smote the demon without the hassle.” Castiel grumbled causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“Not if we want everyone’s eyes to stay safely in their sockets.” He replied grabbing his gun and hiding it in his white suit jacket. He was dressed in a three piece white suit with a green silk tie that matched his eyes and fake angel wings gracing his back. Castiel couldn’t argue that, though slightly insulted, Dean’s outfit looked amazing on him.

“Alright. Can we leave now? The sooner we finish the sooner I can return to my normal outfit and the better I will feel.” Cas said and Dean nodded.

“Yeah let’s go.” He said leading the way to the impala.

Dean was beginning to think maybe Cas had been right about the whole dressing up thing being stupid. The wings kept bumping into people and Castiel had a smirk continuously plastered to face as if to say “I told you so…” not to mention how many people had already tried to paw up Cas himself. Dean knew he had done good with the angel’s outfit but seriously they had better start keeping their hands to themselves or he wasn’t going to be in control of his actions.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” A tall blond woman in a cat woman outfit asked breaking Dean from his thoughts. Seeing Cas across the room people watching he decided it couldn’t hurt to relax a little bit. It was a party after all.

“Just a little. Can you help me feel better?” He asked playing along surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning and seeing Cas glaring at the woman Dean sighed.

“Um, can I help you, Cas?” He asked as the woman backed off leaving the two of them alone at the bar and Castiel’s gaze fell on him instantly softening.

“Yes, I was under the impression that we came here as a couple and while I’m not completely sure of human courtships I believe that what you were doing would not be acceptable.” He said a bit sternly causing Dean to choke on the beer he had started to drink.

“We are not a couple! That was just a ruse to get us in the door. I can hit on any pretty little thing I want.” Dean nearly shouted surprised in his surprise but stopped when he thought he saw hurt flash in Castiel’s expression before the angel straightened seeming to distance himself from him.

“I apologize. The demon is not here. I’m going to leave.” Cas answered causing Dean to frown and curse when the angel disappeared back into the crowd before he could respond.

“Wow, you really messed that up. Anyone would love to get their hands on someone like him.” A slim man dressed in zombie get up with messy blond hair said watching as Cas disappeared into the crowd. Dean shot the guy a glare and he held his hands up defensively.

“Sorry! I’m just saying that guy has been watching you all night and kept several people from spiking your drinks. He obviously cares for you and you just shut him down like he was garbage. I’m not gay but damn I might be if I had someone like him protecting me like that.” The guy said. Dean gave him a confused look.

“Seriously? You’d just become gay for anyone who kept you from getting drugged?” He asked and the guy shook his head.

“No I just wouldn’t let someone who put up with my shit and even knowing how much of an asshole I am, kept people from drugging me like blondie over there was planing to do to you, and still, despite all that you just said, is watching over you to make sure no one hurts you get away. I mean a person like that is one in a trillion and blue eyes has the looks on top of all that. I’d be stupid to let sexuality stop me from cashing in on that payload.” The guy said, jerking his thumb toward where Cas had leaned against a wall decidedly looking anywhere but at Dean. Then his drink was brought to him so he walked off to rejoin the party. Dean blinked looking at his own drink in surprise trying to organize his thoughts at all the sudden new information before saying screw it and walking over to Cas.

“I just wanted to-” Cas started to explain himself but Dean wasn’t going to have it pushing the surprised angel harder against the wall and pressing their lips together relaxing a bit when Cas actually kissed him back. He was surprised when he found himself enjoying it more than he expected. Pulling away Castiel gave Dean a confused look.

“What? Why… You were drugged weren’t you? I’ll take you to Sam, He’ll know how to help you.” Castiel said anxiously starting to move but Dean shook his head.

“No I’m fine, I just… God Cas, I like you okay? A lot. And some dude just talked some sense into me. I understand if you don’t, ya know, like me back, but I just had to say it.” Dean finally admitted and Castiel blinked before a tiny smile turned up the corners of his lips.

“Good that means you won’t mind if I do this.” He said and flipped them so Dean was the one pressed against the wall before kissing him again.

Across the room Gabriel let his disguise fade and smiled pulling out his phone.“Hey Sammy? You were right after all. It only took me throwing some encouragement in your brother’s direction and now they’re totally making out. I still think we could have had more fun with the whole thing though. Like you could have showed up so I could see you in leather too… Or I could just head back and we could have fun while our brothers are searching for that none existent demon in the back of each other’s throats.“ He said with a laugh walking out of the room. The mission had been a success.


End file.
